Our Breath
by moooooonk
Summary: Mereka hadir, membentuk sebuah pengertian yang tidak pernah kudapatkan. Ketika satu musim menggambarkan itu, waktu yang berlalu melebur menjadi kenangan yang sulit dilepaskan. Dua orang laki-laki di musim panas, rahasia, kejutan, dan harapan besar.


_**Terror in Resonance **__**directed by Shinichiro Watanabe**_

_**.**_

**_Our Breath_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kembali lagi pada musim panas yang sama. Bunyi berisik serangga musim panas, keringat, dan panas matahari yang menyengat. Beberapa orang pernah mengatakan musim panas tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi di lain sisi, ketika kolam renang yang bersinar di bawah matahari membawa deretan ingatan yang terus membekas, aku kembali mengingat mereka.

Mereka hadir pertama kali di sana. Berdiri dengan gaya masing-masing dan mengenakan seragam. Senyum sehangat matahari dan tatapan sedingin es.

Sulit mempercayai kalau aku bisa di antara kedua itu. Berpegang pada dua kepribadian yang membawaku terjun pada ketidakyakinan.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kematian Nine dan Twelve. Masih hangat berita tentang mereka yang menggemparkan seluruh Jepang. Dua orang yang tak bisa ditemukan dua kali meski juga tak disengaja.

Berdiri dengan segenggam buket bunga yang sengaja kubeli siang ini. 26 orang tertanda di atas tanah ini, tapi hanya dua yang kukenal meski aku tak punya banyak kesempatan.

Tanganku meraba balok kayu yang ditancap kuat di atas tanah. Sudah menjadi rutinitas aku hadir di sini, berharap dua orang itu akan melihatku meski mereka tak akan mengatakan apapun.

Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini. Sejarah yang mereka buat memang hampir menyertaiku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kepada orang-orang yang berkeingintahuan tentang mereka. Bagiku mereka adalah Nine dan Twelve, cukup menyebut mereka seperti itu.

Apa yang mereka lihat memang tak mampu untukku jangkau. Aku di sini sudah cukup berterima kasih pada Twelve. Laki-laki itu tak kunjung melepas senyumnya meski dia terjatuh ketika tubuhnya tertembak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Nine berteriak berusaha melepaskan keterkejutan dan kekecewaan. Tapi aku tahu mereka sudah memutuskan semuanya.

Terakhir kali aku berada di tengah mereka berdua. Nine yang tak banyak bicara menatapku seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi itu benar, dia tersenyum tipis lalu matanya beralih pada Twelve yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

Aku mendekat padanya waktu itu, menghapus rasa penasaranku dengan mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tak kukeluarkan. Tapi dia tidak acuh seperti biasanya.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir kami," katanya, dan aku terdiam.

Dia duduk dan bersandar dengan kedua tangannya. Pada awalnya aku mendatanginya ketika dia menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone_.

"Boleh aku tahu musik apa yang selalu kaudengarkan?" tanyaku.

Dia menoleh, berkata sesuatu dengan suaranya yang berat. Aku tahu suasana telah berubah sejak aku dan Twelve mendatanginya ketika dia menancapkan balok kayu dengan nama Five di sana. Dan benar saja, dia tak sedingin yang kubayangkan.

"_Music from a cold land… from Iceland._" Nine berkata seraya menoleh ke arahku.

Aku tak bergerak sampai dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menawariku mendengarkan musik tersebut dari salah satu ujung _earphone_.

Lalu kemudian musik yang asing terdengar, aku mendekat ke arahnya dan berusaha mencerna apa yang kudengar.

"Kau tahu arti V-O-N dalam Islandia?"

Aku menoleh saat dia bertanya. Kepalanya mendongak menembus langit yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya, begitu sepi.

Namun sebelum aku sempat menggeleng, dia menoleh ke arahku. Matanya memberi sinyal seakan ada sesuatu yang teramat ingin semua orang mengetahuinya.

"Harapan," katanya.

Aku menatapnya lama. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan aku semakin mendekat ketika musik yang memasuki telingaku semakin masuk ke dalam ingatanku.

Harapan. Mereka memiliki itu, aku, dan semua orang. Aku tersenyum, jauh sebelum ini terjadi aku hampir kehilangan semuanya.

"Nine," panggilku.

Aku tidak tahu kapan waktu masih menggenggam ini semua. Tapi ketika semuanya bisa menjadi satu, aku merasa ingin berada dalam keadaan seperti ini lebih lama.

"Terima kasih." Senyumku mengembang dan sebelum akhirnya aku sempat kembali mengingat musik yang kudengar, Twelve mengagetkanku dengan guyuran air yang mengenai kami berdua.

Twelve yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami tertawa seperti tawa biasanya yang renyah. Matanya menyipit meski aku tahu dia lelah.

Kami puas bermain hari itu. Duduk dengan tenang ketika Twelve tak punya niat untuk kembali menjahili.

Twelve sempat mengatakan sesuatu beberapa jam sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Nine menyelesaikan misi terakhir.

Aku terlalu khawatir melihat sikapnya yang tak banyak bisa kubaca. Dia yang pertama kali muncul di hadapanku di dekat kolam renang. Dia memang hangat, jauh lebih hangat ketika senyumnya mengembang.

"Ada yang tak bisa kumengerti ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengkhianati Nine." Setelah malam dia menyelamatkanku untuk kedua kalinya, dia mengatakan itu.

Aku menatapnya dalam, hal yang pertama kuingat adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk duduk di belakangnya dan memandang punggungnya di atas sepeda motor yang melaju kencang. Punggung orang asing yang kini tidak lagi aku ragukan.

Tangannya bergerak menyeka wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat. "Aku akan mengingat ini dalam sisa hidupku, ketika aku kembali membayangkan wajahmu."

Aku tergelak saat dia menggapai tanganku yang sebelumnya menggantung. Dia begitu baik, dan lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia satu-satunya orang yang dengan mudah membuatku tersadar. Sikapnya, lalu semuanya yang melengkapi sosoknya.

Hingga sebelum aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu, dia melesat pergi dengan sepeda motornya. Aku ingat perkataannya saat dia berusaha menjinakkan bom yang terpasang di tubuhku, bahwa dia senang bertemu denganku.

Pada malam hari yang gelap, aku tahu matahari masih bersinar terang saat itu.

.

.

Aku tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata yang begitu saja keluar. Ini sudah lewat dari pukul satu siang, musim panas baru saja dimulai ketika suara serangga memasuki pendengaranku.

Aku memang tak tahu banyak tentang mereka, tak melihat apa yang mereka lihat, dan tak merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Tapi waktu yang singkat itu cukup untuk bisa membuatku mengerti mereka berdua.

Langit berwarna cerah dengan awan yang menggumpal membentuk kumpulan seperti permen kapas. Twelve akan cocok di suasana seperti ini, lalu yang akan berlindung di balik bayangan pohon adalah Nine dengan tatapan tajamnya yang penuh arti.

Pada awalnya memang terasa tidak cocok pengalaman seperti ini menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Seorang gadis biasa yang ditindas teman sekolah, keluarga yang bermasalah, dan berakhir dengan bertemu dua orang teroris yang siap membuat kejutan kapan saja.

Gadis sepertiku, yang kini melangkah meninggalkan kumpulan balok panjang bertuliskan nomor-nomor sebagai panggilan pemiliknya. Hampir setiap hari aku membayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila Twelve tidak kembali berbicara padaku, atau Nine yang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang arti dari kata V-O-N.

Mungkin sekarang aku masih berada di dalam kamarku, ditindas setiap hari dan terus menghindar dari ibuku. Tiga tahun lamanya ketika mereka berakhir dengan meninggalkan dunia ini, untuk sebuah kejutan itu terlalu luar biasa.

Untuk hal itu, aku benar-benar bersyukur.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Hari ini benar-benar terik dan terakhir kali aku pulang dari sini dua tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Shibazaki-san. Dia orang dewasa yang baik, aku tahu itu.

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Shibazaki-san, tentang musik yang didengarkan Nine lalu berujung pada pengharapan yang mereka punya.

Dua orang laki-laki di musim panas, rahasia besar, dan pengakuan. Aku menemukannya, berdiri di antara mereka menghadirkan jalan yang kasat mata namun begitu meyakinkan.

Ketika suatu saat aku akan kembali pada musim ini, aku tahu mereka akan selalu ada. Berdiri dengan tegap, menatapku dan menawariku sekali lagi sebuah harapan.

.

.

.

**_END_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/N :_**

**_Thanks for reading. _**


End file.
